


Cooler

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boiling Rock bonding, Dominant Zuko, Dorks in Love, M/M, Zuko is a dirty talking little shit, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, firebender in the freezer, handjobs, sweet sokka, they're both too kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The cells meant for unruly firebenders in The Boiling Rock were a death sentence for a normal person. Well, that is if the normal person doesn’t have a Fire Prince ready to lend them a hand when it comes to warming up.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 670
Collections: Anonymous





	Cooler

Sokka took a deep breath before grabbing the handle to the cooler. His mind was racing faster than light- he had to lead an escape out of the highest security prison in the fire nation: no biggie. 

He looked left and right several times before pulling the two sliding doors open to reveal Zuko hunched over, obviously trying to conserve body heat. His black hair was falling over his face, and he seemed to be in almost a trance with his hands tucked into his armpits. If you asked Sokka, he would deny that his heart rate went up just seeing the prince sitting there. The blast of cold air sent goosebumps across his entire body, despite having lived in the South Pole his entire life, and knocked him into reality.

Sokka crossed his arms and tried to put a serious look on his face- frankly, he was glad to have the helmet on to cover his blush. “I can take you back to your cell now, if you’ve learned your lesson.” He said as seriously as he could muster, just for the formality in case there were any other guards around- he could never be too cautious, especially since if they were caught, Sokka knew that Zuko would be executed on the spot. Oh, and himself too, of course. But that isn’t nearly as important. 

Sokka probably put way too much weight into keeping the Fire Prince alive, safe, and happy. Spirits, he’d only started liking Zuko as a PERSON a few weeks ago- and liking him as *ahem* _more_ than just a person maybe two days ago. The point was, Sokka would rather jump into the boiling lake than see Zuko in pain, or at the risk of pain.

Zuko turned his head up, eyes closed, and took a deep breath in, probably to center himself again. Half a second later, those incredible gold eyes met Sokka’s ocean blue ones. _Wow._ The water Tribesman could get used to a view like that. 

And then Zuko breathed out, and small flames escaped his mouth, followed by a smirk that could kill a man.

_Fuck_ . Sokka thought, and he swore his heart skipped a beat as his cheeks heated ever more, despite the freezing temperature. _It should be illegal to look like that._

“Yes, I have.” Zuko said as he got to his feet and showed Sokka the bolts he’d collected from the cell. “Completely.” He said huskily, admiring his work. Sokka didn’t mean to let that turn him on so much- he really had to get his head in the game better. He smirked then leaned further into the cooler, pulling his helmet up. He had to focus.

“I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They’ll be waiting for us at the shore.“ Zuko listened attentively, shivering violently every few seconds. Even his incredibly powerful firebending couldn’t keep him totally warm in below-zero temperatures for hours at a time. It was cruel what this prison did to its inmates. It was inhumane. 

The two guys stood still for a moment, smiling at each other, and Sokka knew he absolutely was blushing. Spirits, he was hopeless-

“Someone’s coming-“ Zuko said suddenly, grabbing Sokka’s shirt and pulling him into the cooler with him, and slamming the doors. Sokka held his breath as the guards walked past, not even sparing the cell a second glance. He pressed his ear against the freezing metal in hopes of catching a snippet of conversation, and was acutely aware of Zuko’s warmth pressing against his side. 

“Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn.” A male voice said, and Sokka’s heartbeat skyrocketed.

“Anybody interesting?”

“Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple of traitors-“ Sokka’s breath hitched. “some war prisoners.” 

“Zuko-“ He breathed, turning quickly to once again meet those golden eyes. The fire bender simply pressed closer to the door, trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

“But I did hear there might be a pirate!”

“No fooling!”

The sound of footsteps receded, which left Sokka slumped against the freezing wall of the cooler, blood rushing in his ears. He looked up, and Zuko looked almost as awe struck.

“It could be your father…” he said slowly, looking to Sokka for an answer. 

Normally a look that vulnerable directed at him by the fire prince would have left him with jelly limbs and an inability to form complete sentences, however his mind was occupied with the beginning of several different rescue plans. His father would be there tomorrow, Sokka was sure of it.

“I know.”

“Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan-“ Sokka thought of Suki waiting for them. She needed to be off this island, and out of this prison. She didn’t deserve to be here, and Sokka couldn’t let himself be the one to take that chance at freedom away from her. “or are we waiting another night?” 

He looked away from Zuko and down at his shaking hands, the fingertips of which were starting to turn blue. “I don’t know! Is it right for me to risk your- _Suki’s_ \- freedom, all of our freedom-“ Sokka cringed at the slipup. “-on the off chance that my dad is gonna show up?” Sokka wanted to wait. He would wait forever if it was just his own life at stake if it meant saving his father. But he looked up and saw Zuko’s beautifully flawed face in front of him, and he knew he couldn’t risk this man’s life. The prince seemed to know what he was thinking.

“It’s your call, Sokka.” He said, standing up. Sokka sighed. Spirits, when did decision making get to be so hard? Wasn’t it just yesterday that he was deciding whether or not to buy a bag in the Earth Kingdom with Aang?

Zuko grabbed the handle of the cooler, and pulled. 

It didn’t budge.

“Uhh-“ Zuko said, trying again only to get the same outcome. Sokka stood up, and tried to open it himself. Nothing. Oh fuck.

“No no no-“ Sokka said, pulling and pulling and _pulling_. 

The door wouldn’t budge, and the nonbender was starting to lose feeling in his fingers. This was _not_ good.

“Shit.” Zuko said, raking his fingers through his hair. 

‘ _Mmm, he has pretty hair_.” Sokka thought dreamily, before shaking his head. Not the time.

“What do we do?” He asked, teeth chattering. He was in a sleeveless guard uniform that was made for work in a boiling lake. That shit had no insulation, and Sokka was definitely _not_ a fire bender. Which meant that he couldn’t keep himself warm the way that Zuko could, and would probably die from the cold very quickly.

Zuko seemed to realize that at around the same moment Sokka did.

“C’mere.” The prince said, sitting on the floor and opening his arms.

“What?!?” Sokka yelped, cheeks reddening yet again. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Come. Here.” He said forcefully, definitely not realizing what that tone did to Sokka. The younger man gasped almost inaudibly before scooting across the small cell’s metal floor and into Zuko’s arms. He was warm- at least, he was warmer than the surrounding air. Sokka found himself snuggling into the firebender’s side. “You’re gonna freeze to death if we don’t get out of here.” Zuko’s voice rumbled through his chest, and it went straight to Sokka’s dick. 

“Yeah…” Sokka said, teeth chattering. Zuko pulled off the nonbender’s helmet, letting his hair fall over his ears to brush his shoulders. 

“That might help conserve heat. Metal just sucks it right out of you.” He said, letting the helmet clatter to the ground beside them. One of Zuko’s long fingers brushed a few unruly strands behind Sokka’s ear, and the swordsman found himself leaning into the touch. He was just cold was all.

“Thanks.” Sokka said, wrapping his arms tighter around himself, though his stupid chest plate kept getting in the way. He grunted in annoyance and started unfastening it. “Is there any way you could firebend us out of here?” He asked hopefully after ridding himself of the armor. Zuko seemed to hesitate before speaking, almost as if he were watching Sokka take off the armor. 

He wouldn’t do that though, Zuko definitely wouldn’t have any interest in watching him undress, of course.

“I would, but even I can hardly make a small flame in here. I’m lucky I can even regulate my body temperature in here.” Zuko said, pulling Sokka in tighter. 

“Figures.” Sokka sighed. He could feel Zuko’s warm breath against his neck- in that environment, it felt like every breath was burning him. The prince’s legs rested on either side of his own as Sokka leaned back against his chest. He definitely would’ve been nervous sweating if it weren’t for the circumstances.

He was just so _cold._

“We need to do something to get your core temperature up until someone finds us.” Zuko said in Sokka’s ear, making his breath hitch.

“Like what? Jumping jacks?” The nonbender squeaked out, and was met with soft laughter from Zuko, who simply proceeded to put his lips on the shell of his ear, and tighten his arms around Sokka.

“I was thinking something a little different, but if you would prefer jumping jacks, be my guest.” Zuko whispered. 

“I-I, uh…” Sokka stuttered out. Was this real? Was Zuko- PRINCE Zuko- propositioning him?

The warmth pressing against his back moved slightly away, and Sokka let out a small whimper at the loss of contact.

“Unless I totally misjudged the situation and you think I’m totally creepy and gross and I just fucked up our entire friendship-“ Zuko said hurriedly, and Sokka turned to see his beautiful face a shade of pink that he’d never seen on the prince before. It was cute, sexy even. And then he realized he should probably tell him that there was absolutely no issue.

“No!” Sokka said, before clearing his throat. “Uh, I mean, you didn’t misjudge anything. I was just surprised is all.” The swordsman shivered, and Zuko pulled him closer to counteract the cold. “I thought you were straight, so I assumed-“ 

And suddenly Zuko’s soft, warm lips were on his own, and he couldn’t even feel the cold anymore. Well, okay, maybe a little. But it’s not like he cared.

Sokka turned so he was sitting in Zuko’s lap with his legs wrapped loosely around the other man’s hips, and his hands buried in the firebender’s hair. They were chest to chest, and Zuko’s arms were wrapped possessively around Sokka’s back, hands on his ass. Fuck, it felt so good.

“Zuko-“ he breathed, warmth returning to the nonbender’s core with his arousal as the prince’s lips went to Sokka’s neck. Everywhere they touched it felt like a brand burning Zuko’s essence into his skin, and he loved it. He fucking loved it.

“Feels good?” Zuko asked as he pulled away, a thin strand of spit connecting his lips to Sokka’s neck, which froze after a few seconds exposed to the air. Sokka leaned in and pressed his lips back to the bender’s, savoring his cinnamon taste.

“Feels incredible.” He replied, which earned him a light smack on the ass that was hard to feel through the guard uniform and the numbness of the cold.

Their lips came together once again, the kiss even more powerful than before. This one held meaning- ‘ _I won’t let you freeze.’_ which was a nice sentiment. Zuko’s hands traveled under Sokka’s shirt, trailing warmth all over his muscled back that made him groan in response. Spurred on by this, Zuko put a hand down between the two and laid it to rest on Sokka’s hardening cock.

_Oh._

“Y-you don’t have to do that-“ Sokka shivered, but closed his mouth when he saw that Zuko’s pupils were so dilated from lust that his irises were little more than thin golden rings surrounding pitch blackness.

And there were few things in the world that would ever be more sexy than that.

“Oh trust me, Sokka…” Zuko pressed a light kiss to the nonbender’s neck. “I want to.” 

Sokka could feel Zuko’s hard cock against his ass as said man’s warm hand squeezed him through his pants. The pressure was incredible- it had been weeks since he’d had the time and privacy to get himself off, and now the sexiest man in probably the world had his big hand on Sokka’s cock. It was kind of hard to not come in the spot.

“Fuck, Zuko.” He panted.

“I like when you say my name.” Zuko said in a low voice, reaching down to dip his fingertips in the waistband of Sokka’s pants. 

“Spirits, please-“ he ground down onto Zuko’s cock, and Sokka’s eyes shot open when he heard the prince let out a low growl. 

The hand that was in his waistband left to rest on the swordsman’s other hip, before both hands pressed him down to grind onto the firebender’s dick. Sokka moaned wantonly as he let Zuko control the movement of his hips, loving the feeling against his ass.

The grinding also gave Sokka’s own hard cock the chance to grind into Zuko’s hard stomach, giving the water tribesman more pleasure than he knew what to do with. All he knew was he needed more. He would always need more.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I joined your team.” Zuko groaned, roughly pushing his hand down Sokka’s pants to grab his cock. The other man panted and thrust into it, needing more friction. “I’ve wanted you since before then. Fuck, you’ve always been so beautiful, Sokka. I saw it in you when I first came to your tribe and you hit me in the head with a fucking boomerang.” He laughed, pumping Sokka’s cock roughly.

“You could’ve fooled me-“ Sokka moaned, letting himself enjoy the warm tingle in his fingers from the exertion. His breath puffed up in small clouds in front of his eyes, just like at home. Zuko moved his unoccupied hand into Sokka’s hair and pulled, forcing the nonbender to bare his neck so that he could suck hickeys onto it. 

He always liked marking what was his. 

“Well back then I didn’t realize that the only man left in the water tribe would be a little cockslut.” Zuko smirked at the incredible moan that came out of Sokka’s mouth when he said those words. The prince continued jerking him off, squeezing from base to tip, and running his thumb around the back of the sensitive head. “What, do you like when I call you a slut?” Zuko slowed down to a teasing pace, making Sokka whimper and thrust up into his hand for some friction. The bender pulled his hair again as a signal for him to open up those pretty blue eyes. 

“Zuko, I need more-“

“Tell me you like being called a slut and I’ll think about it.” Sokka didn’t even hesitate.

“I love when you call me a slut Zuko! I love how you bit my neck and held me by the hips so I could feel you against me!” Sokka babbled, just trying to get a little more friction-

Zuko wasn’t having that. He stopped his hand completely, and Sokka almost burst into tears.

“You love feeling what against you?” Zuko asked, a smirk on his face. Sokka blushed.

“Don’t make me say it-“ He whined, and Zuko raised an eyebrow as he started to remove his hand from around Sokka’s swollen dick. The nonbender’s eyes widened.

“No, no!” He exclaimed, not wanting to lose the warm contact of Zuko’s big hand wrapped around him.

“Well?” The prince asked. Sokka bit his lip before replying.

“I love feeling your cock against me, Zuko.” Sokka said, and didn’t miss the huge smile that lit up Zuko’s face.

“Good boy.” The prince said, before going back to jerking Sokka off full force. His moans were music to Zuko’s ears-he couldn’t get enough of them. As he worked to get the younger man to finish, he relished in Sokka’s hands gripping his hair as an anchor to reality, and the kisses that would be peppered to his neck.

“M’gonna come, Zuko.” Sokka panted, breaking the prince out of his stupor. 

“Then come for me, Sokka.” Zuko said, and with an extra hard pump, Sokka was spilling into his hand as his moans turned into hard pants. The firebender pulled his hand away and licked his fingers clean, much to Sokka’s surprise and enjoyment.

“Fuck…” he said. Zuko was inclined to agree.

Sokka sat back and reached for the older man’s length, but his hand was pushed away. The nonbender looked up questioningly.

“Later, I promise. Now that you’re warmed up, we need to figure a way out of here.” Zuko said, getting to his feet and stretching. His hard cock was difficult to ignore, but he’d manage. No big deal. He turned back around to be met with a hug from a now warmer Sokka, which he eagerly returned.

“Thank you.” He said, once again relishing in the warmth that the fire prince had to offer, both physical and emotional. Zuko smiled and planted a kiss on Sokka’s cheek. 

“There’s no reason to thank me. Honestly that was completely selfish-“

“Well I don’t care. I’ll only be mad about it if you don’t let me return the favor.” Sokka replied, pulling away and wiggling his eyebrows. Zuko rolled his eyes and bent over, retrieving the discarded chest plate and helmet, and helping Sokka put them back on. If a guard stumbled upon them, he wanted to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

“I’d be mad if you didn’t.” Zuko said, and returned to the door. There’s just no way that the door would be locked automatically… 

Sokka seemed to get the idea, and squatted down to look from a different angle. Almost immediately he stood up with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“What?” Zuko asked.

“I think we have to push the button under the handle to undo the mechanism.” Sokka said, and when tested, the theory turned out to be true. Zuko buried his face in his hands.

“We really are idiots.” Zuko groaned, cheeks reddening. The nonbender giggled. 

“Maybe a little… I’m not too mad at the outcome though.” Sokka said sheepishly, scratching his arm as he hovered by the door. Zuko stepped forward and captured his lips in a kiss that left both men smiling. 

“Yeah, neither am I.” Zuko smiled as Sokka turned.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Sokka said, grabbing Zuko’s hand.

“What about your dad?” He paused, taking a deep breath, a stoic look returning to his face. 

“I’m getting you and Suki out of here. I’ll stay here and get my dad. I won’t let you guys be in danger for me anymore.” Zuko scoffed.

“Like hell I’m leaving without you.” Zuko squeezes Sokka’s hand as he slid the first door open. “I’m sticking with you no matter what.” He promised. Sokka gave him a warm smile as he slid open the second door and felt the heat of the hallway wash over him.

“Then I guess we better go help Suki and the others escape.” Zuko loved the determined look in the warrior’s blue eyes. “We have a job to do.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this piece! I was watching Legend of Korra and this idea would NOT leave my head until I wrote it. Zukka will always and forever need more love. Anywaaay comments and kudos are appreciated, as always. Much love <3


End file.
